Princess of the Earth
Princess Harmony Star is one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is the princess of the Earth, who can control the nature and life of Equestria with her powers which are controlled by her feelings. She has two adopted brothers, Prince Pedro and Frank, who have no royal genes. Appearance She has a light mint blue coat, royal purple with gold streaks mane in a long wavy style with curls at the ends. She has a supermodel style and has green eyes styled like Twilight's. her tail is long, wavy and curled at the end. Her cutie mark is a rainbow coloured heart with green vines surrounding the heart. The rainbow heart means the many aspects of my personality and the vines mean her love for nature and down-to- earthed ness. Personality She is a teenage alicorn who speaks British and is a big supporter of friendship. She is kind, caring, socially awkward, creative, shy, adventurous and is show to be wise on serious matters but playful when relaxed. She also has Asperger's syndrome. Backstory In her childhood, she lived on the outskirts of Equestria with her family. She became an alicorn due to her love and passion for nature. Her mother, Crystal Spring, is a best friend of Princess Celestia and she wanted Harmony to go to a up class school, where she surprisingly gets bullied because she never revealed her royal status and of her quirky, colourful personality, making her an outcast, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make any friends. At high school, she finally makes a friend with Ruby Rose, a unicorn who has more kindness than others. Their bond grew stronger than diamonds, but her happiness won't last long. Ruby's cousin Seabreeze arrives at school two years later and her cruel, narcissistic personality turned Ruby Rose against her since they are family. The two then became Harmony's fair weather friends, which bullied her but Harmony never stood up to them because she would lose her only friends. Eventually, Harmony gets to graduate at 15 (since she's royalty, but the students don't know this.) and before she goes, she scolds at Seabreeze and Ruby Rose to pay back for all e pain and misery they have made, causing them to leave her but this causes Harmony to lose faith in her friendship, losing her colour and her powers to stabilise the land, causing it to crumble since her powers are channeled by Harmony's feelings. Years later, the land begins to self-destruct and then the main 6 eventually befriend Harmony Star and make her a main character as well, making the land return to normal as well. Crystal Spring allows Harmony and her two dog brothers, Pedro and Frank, to live in Ponyville with her new friends. She has been a good friend to her friends and subjects ever since. Family Her mother, Crystal Spring, is an philosopher, gardener and close friend to Princess Celestia. She is very spiritual and a big believer in Plato's Cave. Crystal noticed her daughter had more potential to have a bright future, so she asks Celestia to enroll her in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Harmony became an alicorn when she turned 7 because of her passion and care for nature and the Earth. Harmony has two adopted dog brothers, named Pedro and Frank. When Harmony was doing an anthropomorphic spell on a German shepherd and a St. Bernard, she transformed the pups into walking talking dogs, which Harmony adopted. Since then, they became very close. Frank is soft and kind-hearted even though he loves violence and always helps Harmony in a situation. Pedro always wants to help too but he can be a jerk and sometimes thinks for himself. One thing that Harmony,Pedro and Frank do have in common is that they love gaming! Quotes Harmony Star: Oh Lord, what am I gonna do now my friends are gone?! They're the peanut butter and jelly to the sandwich OF LIFE! Harmony Star: Oh for God's sake, turn off the laptop, Pedro! You can waste your time with half-arsed animated online game fads when you're a college graduate. Now get to bed. Prince Pedro: You wanna play Minecraft, si- Harmony Star: YES. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony, I'm so glad that-. Harmony Star: (hugs the mane 6 tightly) I'm sooo happy I found my new friends. In fact, I am soo happy that from now on ,as Princess, i am your first alicorn princess friend. Rainbow Dash: Actually, Twilight was our first alicorn princess friend. Harmony Star: Wait a sec, Twilight's an alicorn now? (To herself) Weird. (Squees to Twilight). Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Mare Category:Royalty